Raven's Change of Heart
by New 52 Raven Roth
Summary: Raven Roth of the Teen Titans hates her birthday and for good reason. From that day on season 4 episode 2 (Birthmark) Raven Roth has a change of heart and tries to accept her emotions and get through the threat that is Trigon. BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Beast Boy was flipping through the channels on TV. He said "Wow!. Nothing is on TV."

Looking out the window he saw explosions and lights coming from the oil rig. "What the?"

He ran through to Robin's room and yelled "OIL rig! Lights! explosioooooooooons!"

Robin got up out of bed.

Robin looked at BB like whaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt?

Robin said "I think that's enough TV, BB."

"I am not crazy!"

"Just go."

"There are explosions at the oil rig."

"..."

"Let's GO!"

"Yes. Let's go to sleep."

"FINE!"

Beast Boy walked out...

and right into Raven.

He stared into her dazzling purple eyes and she glared back.

"Beast Boy. If you keep shouting nobody will sleep. If I can't sleep, I'll get mad. If I get mad, you'll wish you were never born. especially today of all days." Raven said.

Beast Boy gulped. He grabbed Raven by the arm and dragged her to the living room. He showed her what was going on and they saw Dr. Light. Raven looked at Beast Boy, threw him out the window and called the Titans to the living room. Robin came out and said "BEAST BOY! SHUT UP!"

Raven just glared.

Robin proceeded to pee his costume. Raven began "I called you here because Dr. Light is blowing up the power plant. Reasons unknown. we are going to go and stop him."

The door opened and a sopping wet Beast Boy came in.

Raven thought "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown him outside."

Beast Boy was fuming, but didn't say anything. Robin shouted "TITANS GO!" and they all went to the power plant.

When they arrived, they saw Dr. Light in his suit attacking people. Robin thought for a second, hopped off his bike, and then said "You know, Dr. Light, for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright."

Raven said "Next time you're looking to steal something, you might want to pick a target we can't see from our living room. Even more embarassing is the fact that it was Beast Boy that saw you."

Beast Boy said "Yeah!...RAAAAAAVENN!"

Raven and Dr. Light both said "SHUT UP!"

They proceeded to fight, and Raven threw Beast Boy at the good doctor. He sidestepped and fired his light blasters at them. They hit Raven in the chest and she flew into the water. Robin's bird-a-rangs whistled (or chirped) through the air and hit Dr. Light. he stepped back and was hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon and Starfire's starbolts.

"GLORIOUS!," Star fired shouted.

She was hit with beams of light and hit the ground. Cyborg and fired at each other simultaneously, but Cyborg was overpowered by Dr. Light. Beast Boy charged at him as a Rhino, and the Doctor said "I am not afraid of you."

A raspy voice said "What about me?"

Doctor Light turned around and saw a thirty foot tall and shreiked.

He held out his hands to be handcuffed and said "I would like to go to jail now."

Raven huffed and said "Am I really that scary and creepy?"

Beast Boy said "No, of course not."

Raven looked at him sideways. Beast boy was helping Cyborg and said "You are way scarier."

Raven glared at him but Beast Boy was oblivious. Cyborg started dancing and yelled "Boo-Yah!. Time for doughnuts."

Robin and Starfire cheered.

Beast Boy changed into a cat and stretched, yawning. "Dude, I would love to but I'm on board the snooze train."

Raven snorted "That's the best you can do. Whatever. I am going to get home before tomorrow.

Starfire asked "Friend Raven would you not like to partake of the nuts of dough."

Cyborg nudged Robin and said "I think she just wants to be alone with Beast Boy.

Robin started laughing and said "yeah, probably."

Beast Boy smiled and Raven flew away.

Beast Boy returned home and fell asleep.

**Raven's Room**

Raven was looking at the clock waiting for the wretched day to begin. How she hated her birthday. The clock chimed 12 times. Raven went to bed. She was not blessed with sweet dreams, though. She was tormented with visions of her future, where the world was destroyed by fire. She tossed and turned. She yelled and scratched. She kicked and cried.

She was awakened and was grateful... Until she saw who awakened her. She said to the green teen in a low, raspy, threatening voice "Why are you in my room? And why are you holding my hand?"

Beast boy didn't respond immediately. with a few furtive glances side to side he said "Um... well you were... um... well... You were screaming an AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy flew out the window and into the ocean for the second time that day. He flew back up into the room and said angrily "What the heck is your problem?"

Raven just sat still. Beast Boy walked away. Later that night at one in the morning Raven's room rattled. She walked out and felt strong emotions coming from the living room. She walked in that direction, saying if it is Beast Boy i am throwing him out the window. She walked into the dark. and waited. And waited. And waited. She finally said "Hello?" She turned around and was walking back to her room, when Beast Boy jumped out and yelled in her face "SURPRISE!."

She backpedaled quickly and said "I wondered what that smell was." Beast Boy frowned, but then bounced back almost immediately. He said Happy Birthday and turned her around where everyone else was waiting. She looked and saw everyone was waiting with something. Cyborg said "here is a 8 layer cake with three layers of frosting (patent pending)"

Starfire had tubs of ice cream and said joyously "I have tubs of creamed ice! you must try it"

Robin was holding a set of pins and a pinata shaped like Beast Boy. He said "we will play pin the tail on Beast Boy and hit a pinata that looks like Beast Boy."

Beast Boy said "I organized this for you. I went to bed and heard you scream and I thought this must be a bad day. So I went into Robin's room where he had info on all of us."

Robin shouted "HEYYY! You get double weeks of chores for that."

Beast Boy said "Should I tell them what you had under Starfires page?"

Robin blushed furiously, and his face was as red as the alien's hair. Robin muttered "no"

Beast Boy continued. "Anyways, I found out your birthday and saw what today was and oof."

Raven had walked up to Beast boy and punched him in the gut. "Some things are meant to be private." with that she walked back to her room. Robin called out "Raven come back."

Cyborg said "I know that you don't like to have fun," Raven winced, "but, you get to hurt Beast Boy." Raven winced again.

"NO!" A sharp yell cut through the silence. The lights popped the cake exploded and the needles melted. Everyone was stunned as Raven walked back to her room. Beast Boy crawled toward her room.

Hey! this is my first fanfic. Yes this is a BBRae fanfic and I will take any reviews, even if they are flames. I would love commentary and i will reply to your reviews. I will update frequently and hope you read this story.

-Raven Roth

P.S. Trivia: How many eyes does Trigon have?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Thanks so much you guys. The first chapter got 58 hits. I am so happy. I also got more reviews than I expected.

To my one reviewer

highestcastle238/11/13 . chapter 1

trigon has 4 eyes and i would love to see more

Thanks for my first review ever. Also, your answer was half-wrong. It was a trick question. In the new comics he has six eyes. So you still had a good answer. here (::) have a cookie. And also this is the new chapter you wanted. Also you should totally see "The Wolverine" the movie. T'was awesome.

Anyways, This is a BBrae fanfic so yeah. Also i am sorry about grammar errors. I am typing on a kindle paperwhite so yeah.

If you review i will be a happy camper. Without further ado here is your chapter.

Raven went to her room and tried to meditate. Just as her mind went blank a quick knock on the door interrupted her. Walking to the door, she said go away.

The voice replied with, "If you don't let me in I'll huff, and puff and blow your door down. Raven smiled, but quickly wiped it off her face.

"Beast Boy, only you have such juvenile tastes in literature. Why in the world are you here?"

"I wanted to cheer you up."

"Then why are _you _here? You should have sent someone that isn't you to see me."

Beast Boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Raven didn't notice. Beast Boy was thinking "why is she so cruel?"

Raven just stared wondering why she felt huge, strong waves of sadness radiating off of him. Beast Boy just said "Sorry" in a very cold, monotone way, and walked away. As Beast Boy was walking, the floor under him was encased in black, then it gave away. Beast Boy yelped and grabbed onto the ledge. Raven was thinking "Only Beast Boy can annoy me that much."

At this point tears were streaming down Beast Boy's face. Raven felt a twinge of guilt, but it was all but obliterated by her feeling of satisfaction. Robin came running in and said "Trouble. There has been a break in at power ... Raven, Beast Boy? Are you alright?"

Beast Boy dropped to the lower level, and Raven simply said "I'm fine." Beast Boy walked away to the garage, silently. Raven felt a stronger twinge of guilt and a voice in her head said "He will never forgive you for this. Come with me." Raven had a bemused expression on her face, and Robin said "Raaaaven?" She snapped out of it and said "Let's go." She grabbed his arm and phased them through the wall.

The five titans arrived at the designated area. They looked at it. Beast Boy spoke in a broken voice "A church?"

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy and said "Are you okay, man?"

Beast Boy put on a smile A and said "Yeah, just wondered why a bad guy would be in a church."

Raven frowned under her cowl. She knew he was lying but didn't say anything. Affection said "Apologize now!"

Rage said "Slap the little retard."

Timid whispered almost silently "run."

Raven did none of those things but instead walked into the church. Beast Boy followed briskly.

He looked around and saw a figure on a beam. Horrified, he whispered "No. It can't be. Terra gave her life to kill you. Her sacrifice was in vain?"

Understanding dawned on the rest of the titans and The Boy Blunder said "It doesn't matter, just take him down." Beast Boy glared at him then turned into a gorilla. He picked up Raven and threw her as hard as he could at Slade.

Slade said "How good of you to deliver what I want to me."

Robin appeared behind Slade and hit him with his bo staff. Slade caught the staff without turning around. Robin's eyes popped. "Sloppy Robin I heard you coming from a mile aw-oof"

Raven punched him with an uppercut of black energy, pulling him off his feet and snapping his neck backwards. With painful sounding cracking noises, he turned his head, and rushed at the Tamaranian. Cyborg shot at him with his sonic cannon. Slade kicked off of Starfire and was almost hit by a starbolt. Beast Boy flew above him and turned into a blue whale, crushing Slade. Raven said "Well Done." The whale smiled, but it quickly turned to horror as he was thrown through the front door. Slade stood up, a red S on his forehead. Windows exploded as Raven looked on the marking in horror.

Slade jumped at robin and they fought on gears. Slade fought his way to the top , waiting for Robin, and pushed him off. Raven flew to Robin and caught him. Suddenly a gear gave way. Slade jumped off the top and kicked Robin's body away. he fought Raven until he was shot in the chest by a sonic cannon. Raven looked to thank Cyborg, but he was powered down. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen Starfire was unconscious, and Robin was trapped under a pile of rocks. As Raven looked around Slade shot at her with fire, nearly burning her. She felt the heat as he leapt toward her and gave her a spinning kick to the head. she fought to stay conscious and threw up all over Slade. He looked disgusted and kicked her stomach. He saw a huge gear roll down toward Raven. Robin struggled to help her.

From outside the church Beast Boy staggered and stood straight. He looked around and saw that a dizzy Raven was going to be crushed by the gear. He screamed a primal scream of rage and headbutted her as a wolf, and tried to run, but his leg was caught in the gear. He howled with pain (lol) and Raven looked on. He would be permanently crippled. Tears streamed down her face. She screamed "STOP!" in pain and agony. Power surged from her as the world around her froze.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I am suffering from a mental illness called writers block. Also I am moving to a different country right now, and I am typing this on an airplane, updating it in the airport. So I am sorry, but I can only update one chapter a day. If you have any advice or requests then tell me. Also I play League of Legends and Starcraft so if you want to play together than tell me.

Bye

Raven Roth

PS Trivia: What is the name of the new Arkham Game?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Sorry for the wait. I was waiting for a review from highestcastle23, so I knew you had read it. Anyways, i got a favorite and a follow. I am so happy.

Via Zsa8/12/13 . chapter 2

Can't wait for more. :)

Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting. You are awesome. Hugs. :) Hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing, please.

Guest 8/12/13 . chapter 2

Arkam origins

Congrats, but the answer i was looking for was Batman Arkham: Origins. Did you know you can play as Deathstroke (Slade) if you pre order. so cool. [::] cookie

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the song, Arkham Origins, GI Joe, or anything.

Upwards and onwards, my friends

Raven looked at Beast Boy. He was in some serious pain. She walked up to him and pushed the gear off. "Beast Boy?" He didn't answer. He didn't even move. All the others were unconscious. Beast boy was dead. She stroked his hair softly. Beast Boy looked up, and saw Raven. He saw her stroking his hair. With tears down her face. She looked down with a tearstricken face and a sad look.

"I thought I was the shape shifter." She looked down.

"What?"

He looked at her. Finally, he said "Are you a horse?" She shook her head. When she looked at him, he was smiling. She laughed. He wiped her tears from her face. She was shocked. How could he act like this while he was in all this pain. The empath could feel the waves of pain radiating off the mean green teen. She looked at the gear and pushed it off. She gasped. Beast Boy looked at her sideways and said "you're cute when you gasp" Raven left it at the fact that he was delirious from pain. He tried to stand up, but stumbled on top of Raven. He looked confused and said in a scared voice "I can't feel my left leg." Raven started sobbing.

"It's squashed to a pulp"

Beast Boy sat up and cupped her chin. "why are you crying?"

She said "you *sniff* won't be able to walk. It's all my fault."

Rage said "Your right. It is your fault."

Timid said "He is going to hate us. He's going to leave the team."

Knowledge said "If you heal it, you will only restore the nerve endings and his skin."

Affection said "Shhhhhh. Why do you think he saved you?"

Raven mentally replied, "I don't know."

Affection said "He cares about you."

Raven audibly gasped.

Beast Boy put her on his shoulder. It was then that he noticed that nothing else was moving. He mentioned it to the sobbing girl. He hated it when she cried. Her face was so sad. She was toll pretty, but she seemed so unhappy. Raven brought him out of his thoughts.

"I stopped a gear, but I seemed to have stopped time. I brought you back by touching you. I should have stopped the gear earlier. I'm so sorry. I… I understand if you hate me."

Beast Boy surprised her. He kissed her on her forehead. "I could never hate you."

"But, why?"

Beast Boy ignored her and continued. "and it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I chose to save you. I knew this might happen."

"Then why would you save me?" He looked into her eyes and saw fear, tinged with desperation.

He started singing, softly, and quietly.

Im bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

Ill bleed it out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And Im bleeding out

Im bleeding out for you (for you)

When the day has come

But Ive lost my way around

And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

When the sky turns gray

And everything is screaming

I will reach inside

Just to find my heart is beating

Oh you tell me to hold on

Oh you tell me to hold on

But innocence is gone

And what was right is wrong

Cause Im bleeding out

So if the last thing that I do

Is bring you down

Ill bleed it out for you

So I bare my skin

And I count my sins

And I close my eyes

And I take it in

And Im bleeding out

Im bleeding out for you (for you)

He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. Raven had no witty remark. She just looked up and said "thank you."

Rage lost her rage. She stuttered "h-h-hhhow dare he sings to us?" She sounded serene.

Wisdom looked at her and said "Your acting is worse than the acting of those in GI Joe Retaliation.(A/N The movie could have been so good. The Zartan President was good though. The plot was good. the acting was crap)"

Happy laughed "LOL!"

Affection said "My power is increasing." Her eyes were wide with wonder.

Wisdom said "It seems that Raven's affection for a certain teen is growing."

Timid said "He sings well."

All the emotions looked at her. Bravery said "Go in with the tongue, girl!"

Raven groaned in the real world. when everything registered, Raven agreed with everyone, but told affection to shut up.

"Then why are you still in his arms."

Raven murmured "his big strong green arms."

Beast Boy blushed. Raven could feel the heat from his face. She frowned. Beast Boy said "Are you okay?"

She pushed herself out of his arms. His face fell. "He said back to business."

She stood up... and saw his leg. He changed into a phoenix and stood up. Raven said "Wow."

A deep voice said "I am nothing compared to you."

She said "You can talk?"

"Yes. Phoenixes are creatures of great intelligence."

"You are stunning, and so not green."

The phoenix seemed to frown at this. If a bird could. "I am a creature of fire." He blew a stream of fire into the air, in the shape of Raven's black raven.

At that moment, a stream of fire shot by the phoenix. and a curse followed.

Raven turned around to get hit by a bolt of energy. She felt a burning pain in her forehead.

"Raaaven!" The deep voice was Beast Boy's comforting voice. She felt a surge in Affection.

The bird dove at Slade and burned him. He rose back up in the flames.

Beast Boy said "The beef isn't at eatable temperature yet."

Raven stood up and threw her bolts at Slade. He flew away and Raven and Beast Boy flew after him. Slade through a fire bolt at them, and the bolt hit a divebombing phoenix.

The last words it said were "Don't worry, my little Raven. Go get him." With that, the bird flew down as ash.

Raven flew, and tears streaked down her face again. She would grieve later, for the idiotic moron that saved her twice.

For now, she would settle for revenge. She met Slade and tackled him, pinning him down. She bunched her hands with dark energy and slapped him. He chuckled and grabbed arms. The burning feeling returned, and her arms were filled with red lines. He grabbed her legs and pushed her off. Her body was covered in markings, and she was in agony. Her clothes were in tatters, her cape gone. She saw visions of what would happen in the future. The world was in fire, her friends stone, her father ruling the universe.

The message has been delivered. Time resumed as soon as Raven entered a coma. The Titans were unconscious. The streets were destroyed. Buildings were burning. Slade laughed. It was cut when he suddenly lost about one foot of his height.

Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Thanks for reading. I was actually waiting for a past reviewer to review. I wanted to give my first reviewer a chance to review. Anyways, summer break is almost over, but i will try to update. Anyways, please review and give me advice. Does anyone want to play League of Legends with me? BTW, I saw Olympus Has Fallen. It was really good. My first R movie :O. Bye.

-Raven Roth

P.S. Trivia 1: What happened to Slade?

P.P.S Trivia 2: What was the reference to by "My little raven"?

P.P.P.S Trivia 3: What was the song BB sang, what band, and what album?

P.P.P.P.S Trivia 4: What brought you to this story?


	4. Chapter 4

daniiibabiii8/31/13 . chapter 3

Will bb's leg be okay? Lol

MAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEE... Find out next time on .. TEEN TITANS! So yeah...

Bluedog197 8/16/13 . chapter 3

question 1 i think slade is sinking into the ground and into hell... question 2 a one shot done by caramel cheesecake called my little raven as a reference to my little pony friendship is magic...question 3 bleeding out by imagine dragons off the album night visions... question 4 i saw it had bb and rae fluff and storys by you are awesome so great chapter it was cute how rage lost her anger so adorable so hope to see more soon

Thanks for reviewing, dog. You missed the first two questions but you got the last two. My Little Pony? The reference was to a series called HIVE by Mark Walden. BTW this is my first story.

Guest 8/15/13 . chapter 3

Bleeding Out. Imagine Dragons. Night Visions.

Good Job

Thanks for reviewing. So this is the new chapter. School started so i was slower. But now i will try to do one chapter every couple days or weeks. I doubt anyone missed this story though. Thanks for reading anyway. If you find any mistakes or how i can improve my writing please tell me. Thats why i started writing Fanfictions. After a week or so, I started having dreams of this happening in the story, so i typed it. So yeah. Upwards and onwards my friends. Or "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, but she closed her eyes and started crying.

She sobbed, "Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. I should have saved you."

At that moment the rock started glowing and rising up. Rain started to pour.

Beast Boy enveloped Raven in a hug. "Rae, I'm right here. It's okay."

Raven opened her red, puffy eyes and looked at him. "I am hallucinating." She looked down and saw a pool of blood and water at her feet. She looked at Beast Boys cuts and bruises, his broken and crushed leg. She reached to heal it, but he winced and moved away.

"NO! You need to conserve your health." Beast Boy promptly tripped on something. The edges of Raven's mouth curved up in a slight smile. It faded as she looked at what he tripped on.

"Beast boy," she murmured, staring at the headless body of Slade. Beast Boy looked down, and Raven felt a massive guilt emanating from him. _He must have killed him to save me_ she thought. _He broke his moral code to save me._

Beast Boy stammered "I'm sorry. He was going to kill you. I couldn't just sit there." _I know she hates me. Who wouldn't? I just killed someone._ He turned around, and was about to fly away, when she said "It's okay. He wasn't really alive. He was just reanimated." Beast Boy just chuckled ever so slightly.

"You're a bad liar. He was alive and you know it." _Either way, I still killed a human being. Even if he was dead. Wait, What?_

He was thinking, and Raven enveloped him in a hug. "How did you survive?"

_Thanks for changing the subject Raven._ "I was a phoenix. Phoenixes are reborn from their ashes."

Raven looked at him. "Phoenixes aren't real."

"In a time of desperation I turned into it on instinct. It must be extinct. I can't turn into a creature that never existed, like a pegasus."

"So pegasi aren't real but phoenixes are?"

Beast Boy just looked at her with a blank stare. "What's a pegasi?"

Raven sighed. "Nevermind that now." She pushed herself off her ground, and tried to stand up, but her stomach couldn't hold her up. She bent over, right into the arms of Beast Boy.

He stumbled, "You need to lose some weight."

Raven blushed even more. She tried to levitate, but the strain on her powers caused her to black out.

"Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and picked the frail girl up. He flew her to the infirmary at the tower. Pulling out his communicator, he called Cyborg. Cyborg's face appeared, tears streaming down his human side.

He sobbed "Hello?"

"Cy? Are you alright?"

"BB? Where are you? Is Raven alright? What happened? Whose blood is around that gear? Why aren't you answering-?"

"Cy slow down. We're alright. Raven needs help. She was injured by Slade. She stopped time. Thats my blood. And ... yeah."

"Alright. Robin! They're alright. Raven was hurt by Slade. She needs help now."

"Slade?" Robin asked.

"He's gone," Cyborg said.

" We have to find him! Let's go, Robin ordered, Cyborg glared.

Starfire flew past Robin and picked up Cyborg. She started flying towards the tower, tears streaming down her face. "I hope friend Raven has not done the passing of on. And Robin, you are being a chlorbag varblernilk."

Robin just stared, "I order you to help me find Slade!" He was preaching to an empty audience.

Back at the tower, Beast Boy had laid Raven down on a stretcher and started bandaging Raven's abdomen and arms. He left her legs and other areas for Starfire. Beast Boy heard giggling, an alien giggling, and turned around to see Cyborg shaking with silent fits of laughter and Starfire giggling. Beast Boy blushed. "It's not like that, she was hurt so I helped her," he protested.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Cyborg proclaimed.

Beast Boy almost blushed red instead of green. Raven groaned, and the three of them rushed to her side.

Cyborg whistled, "You bandaged her up well, grass stain. How did you know what to do?"

Beast Boy didn't look Cyborg in the eye, and said "How hard can it be?"

Starfire said "Friend Cyborg, and Friend Beast Boy, I need to bandage Raven some more, will you leave?"

Beast Boy said sure, but Cyborg, ever the naïve one, asked "Why?"

Starfire just blushed.

Cyborg took the hint and left with Beast Boy.

"So, how did you get so good at bandaging someone? And why were you being so gentle and quiet around Raven?"

Beast Boy frowned. "What do you call a headache that's six foot nothing, nosy, and smells like meat?"

Cyborg just looked confused.

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg said, "You are just asking for it Beast Boy."

Beast Boy replied, "I'll scratch your car if you do anything. By the way where is it?"

Cyborg turned around… sort of. He started to run and tripped a few times. Cyborg disappeared into the distance. Beast Boy figured Raven must be tired after everything that happened, so he decided to get her some tea and a book.

He went and made her tea, and smelled it. It smelled good.

His recipe was as follows (A/N a real recipe):

Cocoa powder

Sugar

Tea leaves

Soy Milk (A/N I don't like real milk so yeah…"

Cinnamon

Melted white chocolate (A/N put a couple squares in the microwave for thirty seconds. Pull it out. Stir. Put it back in for 15 sec)

Mix well.

He went into her room and grabbed a book that was lying by her bedside, "The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel: The Alchemyst." Under it there were two more books, "The Magician" and "The Sorceress." Beast Boy picked them up and went to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in Starfire?"

Raven's voice said "Sure."

He walked in slowly, and looked around. Raven was sitting up in her bed, Starfire nowhere to be found. "Where is Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"She went to get Robin.

"Oh yeah. Robin wanted to find Slade. He tried to order the others."

Raven chuckled. "That's right. Who cares about me?" she whispered.

Beast Boy sat next to her and put the cup of tea in her hands the books next to her. He cupped her chin gently and made her look at him. He said, "I care about you."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered almost silently. She wept into Beast Boy's shoulder. He just held her.

The tea spilled slightly onto him. He hissed, but didn't say anything. Raven gently moved the tea.

"I'm sorry again," she said.

"It's fine. It didn't hurt that much." Raven hugged Beast Boy closer.

"I'm going to my room," Raven quietly declared.

"Why do you want to?" Beast Boy demanded, letting go of Raven. He looked at her mussed hair, her tear-stricken face, her beautiful tear-stricken face.

"I…" _I feel embarrassed. I can't tell him. _"I want to read." She raised her head as Beast Boy chuckled.

"I know. I brought you books. And tea."

Raven frowned. "That's what this is? It looks like you made it."

"Is that a bad thing? I did. Try it."

Raven tried… and shuddered. "Too sweet. It tastes great, but I like bitter tea."

Beast Boy shrugged. "You can rea-."

"I found friend Robin."

Robin stumbled in, dizzy, and Raven pushed herself out of bed.

Raven said "I know when I am not wanted."

Beast Boy pulled her into is lap and wrapped his arms around her. _This doesn't feel bad_ Raven thought.

_I hope she doesn't kill me, _Beast Boy thought. Out loud he said "You aren't going anywhere, Raven." _3 seconds I am dead. 3, 2, 1…_

"Fine. I'll stay here Beast Boy. If Robin goes out."

Starfire frowned. "But, friend Raven-"

"No Star. He cares more about Slade than Raven," Beast Boy said. "I don't even think he should be leader."

Robin gasped and went to beat up Beast Boy. Raven kicked him, and sipped her tea. _Why should I care about someone who doesn't like me._

Starfire took Robin out of the room, passing Cyborg. He walked in and saw how Beast Boy and Raven were sitting. _I knew there was something between them!_

Raven moved out of her seat and said "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's fine. Robin was just being a bad person."

Cyborg cleared his throat and Raven immediately shot under her covers, and Beast Boy turned quickly, acting casual.

"So Cy, how long have you been here?"

Cyborg smirked, "Long enough. I saw you two cuddling."

A black talon suspended Cyborg by his leg. "What did you say?" said a demonic voice.

Cyborg stuttered, and stopped functioning. His body stopped in fear. Beast Boy took him and started charging Cyborg up, then went back to Raven's med bay. She was gone.

How do you like dem apples. I know it isn't as good or as long as others. I suggest beautifulpurpleflame. So yeah. Please review.

TRIVIA: Who is my favorite Titan?

What gender am I?

Do you like the story?

Who should be paired with Annabeth in the Percy Jackson series?

CIAO

P.S. My tea recipe is legit. Try it. Also, if you have any questions ask me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bluedog197 10/3/13 . chapter 4

OKAY I KNOW RIDICULOUS for me to put my little pony but hey it was a guess and i haven't read a book like the hive yet umm i'll try to answer the questions (1 raven i believe because she my favorite titans to because she so misunderstood. (2 i think a chick (3 yes absolutely i like this paring alot (4 i'm not really sure because i'm not allowed to read books like that because my parents think it's bad for my mind but i would love to read a harry potter or percy jackson book sigh ( but anyway awesome story good luck and sorry for the my little pony thing heh. peace

hi thanks for consistently reviewing. I can send you the percy jackson series in pdf or azw3 or epub format if i have your gmail. I meant my favorite character. i won' tell you if your right about my gender. you like the story becahse of the pairing. Not me. *sniff* I don't understand the my little pony. It was at our school too. I dont understand it but i respect that. My parents think that too. In fact they don't like anything i do, really. (Including this)

waterfire9810/2/13 . chapter 4

Raven

Female

Yes

Don't care

Thanks for offering to edit slightly and feedback for me. Thank You so much. Why do you think Raven is my favorite character? Why do you think i am a girl? Thanks for liking the story.

Alright. So here is the deal. I recently listened to Bastille's Bad Blood album, Daft Punk's Random access Memories, Fall out Boy's Save Rock and Roll, and Lorde's Pure Heroine. i love everything except Daft Punk. Which i was very dissapointed about. Have you read the Game of Thrones, i just started it? I find it very good, but slow. Do you like it when I talk about random stuff, or do you want me to just do the story.

Beast Boy frowned in anger. Robin had probably made her upset and she was probably moping somewhere. Beast Boy walked around on his paws, yes paws, and paused (A/N paws-ed, geddit. Its so punny you're going to dye. Im on a barrel roll... Anyways. I am the punmaster...). He sniffed around for the scent of fresh tears (A/N Tears do have a smell. Next time you cry after realizing how amazing of a story this is smell them.), and found that the smell of Robin's testosterone was overpowering. He tried again and faintly smelled Raven's candle-ish smell. He started to run, but tripped (A/N Tripping is an awesome book. One of my few friends recommended it to me. Thanks) He looked down as he passed into the oblivion (A/N last author note. Who has seen Oblivion. Such a good movie. BTW's Tom Cruise is short. Not as short as me, but yeah... And the song Oblivion by Bastille. So good.) Gravity pulled him to the ground (A/N Gravity was such a good movie. Dat Soundtrack... I'm done) He mentally shouted as loud as he could, sending out all the emotions he could. Only an empath could reach him. Only one empath...

Said empath was in her room, confused as, well, as hell. Beast Boy stood up for her, but Robin seemed like he couldn't care less about her. She thought about when Beast Boy found her. She had come out of her vision. Her vision. She had forgot that when she was around Beast Boy. _He just... Made me forget where I was and what had happened._ Raven thought about the vision. A brief snippet. She saw herself rising of the ground, a silver hook flickering as her left hand, also a flickering sword, and her hand. It flickered so fast, but it lingered on the metal hook. Little scratches were left in the air, probably because of the metal cutting through the air. Raven saw her rise into the air. The hook solidifying, then blazing with light, bolts firing out at her cowering teammates. They fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. In her room, her bed was messed up, flying around the room, her wounds threatening to re-open. She remembered more of the vision, driving the poor empath to her knees.

her twisted vision continued. Beast Boy rose to his feet. He tried to wrap his arms around the floating half-demon. A ball of energy smashed through Beast Boy sending him flying. She watched as Beast Boy crumpled, trying to stop her. She just turned away. Raven was in pain. Then she opened her palm, and let a bronze object drop out of her hand. She said "Today, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Her image flashed, sending ripples through space and time, and she saw the days of the Vedic Scriptures, Atlantis, Egypt, and they looked back. A dark figure, wrapped in darkness, a silver hook for the left hand. "Today, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." She then collapsed, not before seeing the terror she had released onto the world. Trigon, the demon.

Back in her room, she collapsed into a heap, everything dropping with a thud. She collapsed, her power retreating back into her, wounds being healed. She is sensitive to any and all incoming feelings. The rage of Robin and Cyborg. The confusion of Beast Boy and Starfire. She collapsed into a heap. crying. The poor girl had nobody, nobody cared for her. She was retreating deep into her own mind, when her mind felt strong emotions, so strong a pulse went through her room, disorganizing everything.

Raven didn't care. The only thing in her brain was: Beast Boy.

She ran out, blowing her door off. She walked around the corridors, thinking that the annoying child, was he a child?, was probably in the kitchen, pigging out. He was probably confused about what to eat. She went and saw a desolate scene.

Robin and Cyborg were fighting against each other, Robin was yelling "Slade is more important than Raven."

"Robin, there is no way a villain would be more important than a teammate. Raven is more important than you ever will be Robin."

Starfire had waves of confusion rolling of her. She was confused on whether to support the man she loved or Raven, her only friend.

Raven's eyes burned. She almost cried again, but then remembered the pain her friend was in. She wondered where he could be. _Could he have actually have been concerned for me. He is probably in the infirmary. _She ran as fast as she could, running as only a desperate, caged animal could. She ran so fast, she tripped over a body. A bony, green body. She looked down and saw the green boy, sprawled out. "BEAST BOY! GET UP! WHY DID YOU TRIP ME?"

When he didn't respond, Raven felt a cold feeling, starting in her chest, and spreading out to her arms. Fear. "Beast Boy?" Raven breathed. "Wake up. Wake up, damn you." She turned him over, and looked around. She looked at his leg. It was bleeding and marrow leaked out of his now bent and cracked bone. (A/N have you ever seen a bone break so that the bone shard goes into the marrow? Be glad that its never happened to you. It hurts so much. Personal experience)

She weeped, letting her emotions run rampant. She focused all her strength into closing the wound, and she did. Feeling her reserves of power leaving, she knew she should take them somewhere safe. She wrapped her arms around the boy, a blush rising to her cheeks. A warm feeling blossomed, one that she hadn't experienced. She took the green teen into his room and laid him on the bed. she healed his leg as best she could, there were two dents of flesh in his shin, and his bone could be seen. She pushed him onto the bed. Losing consciousness, she fell on top of the warm- _what? i can't be on Beast Boy. I would much rather be asleep on a cadaver._ Raven fell unconscious.

How was that for a story. A little bit of morbid humor there. at the end. I don't know if I will keep writing fanfictions. A couple people were laughing at me and stuff. You know, just giving me grief. I don't know. Plus i have a couple things on my mind. Anyways. Thanks for reading Keep reviewing. Most of these feelings are based on my own, so yeah... If you hate this story tell me. If you love this story tell me. BTW, it takes me around two to three days per story. The part i write beforehand is before i write. This is after i write.

-Raven

PS Trivia, don't think i forgot.

Who is the most annoying character in anything? TV show, movie, book, cartoon, etc. *cough* Terra *cough*

What is your favorite band?

How old are you guys?

Have you seen Gravity?

What is your favorite movie?

Have you heard of Bastille?

I think that covers all the food groups...

PSS I have a rant that i will post as a story. This was a class project. I love this rant. So much fun. :D


End file.
